


The Threesome

by Deleted25



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom! Four, Bottom! Peter, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top! Eric, Top! Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: “I want you to join me and Peter for a threesome,” Eric said smiling.“What?” Four asked eyes wide.“I want you to join me and Peter-” Eric started again.“Yeah no I heard you. Question though?” Four said still surprised. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”





	The Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fanfic. Hope you all enjoy please comment down below

“I want you to join me and Peter for a threesome,” Eric said smiling.

“What?” Four asked eyes wide.

“I want you to join me and Peter-” Eric started again.

“Yeah no I heard you. Question though?” Four said still surprised. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Eric smirked. “We’d just be having a little fun. Well more than a little.”

“You’re insane,” Four said getting up.

“Wait so that’s a no?” Eric said getting up fast.

“Hell no Eric,” Four faced the taller dark haired man. “In fact I’m going to pretend we’ve never had this conversation okay?”

“You’ll come around eventually Four,” Eric called out to the man walking away.

 

Four stumbled through the hallway, his vision blurred, and made it to Eric’s door. He stood there trying to straighten up. Even in his drunken state Four couldn’t believe he was doing this.

He tapped on the three times and waited.

Eric opened the door and smiled.

“Knew you’d come around Four,” Eric grabbed him by the shirt and slammed the door shut with his body. Eric planted his soft lips on Four’s and forced his mouth open. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance while Eric enjoyed the faint taste of beer on Four’s tongue.

“Eric who’s at the door?” Peter’s voice called.

“It’s our little number boy Four,” Eric said pulling away, much to Four’s disappointment, and smiled.

Peter appeared in the living room, smiled cruelly, and said, “Fun.”

“Yeah it is,” Eric said quietly.

“So…” Four started. 

“So…” Peter said smiling and coming over to the taller man.

Eric planted warm and sloppy kisses up and down Four’s neck and along his collarbone.

“A threesome?” Four asked, a little nervous.

“Yeah,” Peter said seductively while pulling Four’s shirt off and sucking on Four’s already perked nipple.

Eric began sucking on the other hard nipple and Four leaned his head back, a moan escaping his lips.

“Knew you’d like this,” Eric smiled.

Eric pushed Four on his knees and pulled his pants down revealing his long and girthy cock. Four instantly started sucking while Peter got on his knees and started swallowing Eric’s huge balls.

Eric moaned and pushed Four’s head down farther while Peter’s tongue lapped up and down on Eric’s balls.

Four’s head bobbed up and down on Eric’s cock, loving to pleasure him, and did a broad sweep with his tongue over a vein.

Four and Peter traded places and so Peter took all of Eric’s cock in his mouth and swallowed around it while Four worshipped Eric’s balls with his tongue.

Eric could feel his stomach tug and he knew he was close, but he didn’t want to cum just yet.

He pulled their heads away from his cock and said, “Let’s prep a little.”

Peter smiled but Four was confused. With one fast move all of Eric’s clothes were off of his body revealing tan and extremely defined muscles.

Peter also removed all of his clothes showing his hard and sprung erection.

Four, following their lead, dropped his pants and underwear showing his half-hard thick cock.

“Come here Four,” Eric smirked. “I’ve wanted to eat you out for the longest time.”

Eric got on his knees and made Four get on his hands and knees. Then Eric spread Four’s ass with his hands and did one quick sweep of his tongue over Four’s hole, hearing him moan for it.

Peter got in front of Four and Four started lapping his tongue over Peter’s hole. Peter sighed in pleasure as Four pushed his tongue in.

Meanwhile Eric kept sweeping his tongue back and forth over Four’s entrance, making these smacking noises that filled the room along with the sighs of pleasure.

Eric finally pushed his tongue in Four, hearing him moan for it, and lined his inner walls with his tongue.

Four continued to move his tongue in and out of Peter’s entrance, prepping him for later, and making sure that he got Peter good and wet.

They all stayed like that for a little while. Eric’s tongue kept going in and out with speed while Four’s tongue pushed deeper and deeper into Peter. When Eric got up Four groaned at the loss of Eric’s warm and wet tongue.

“Get up both of you,” Eric said smiling when they did. He did love being in charge.

“So Four how do you want it to go?” Eric asked.

“What do you mean?” Four asked confused.

“Top or bottom?” Eric asked smiling.

“Top or bottom? Oh,” Four understood the question now. “Uh well both I guess.”

Eric and Peter both raised their eyebrows but Eric could tell he was going to enjoy himself.

“Okay,” Eric said smiling.

Four stood up while Eric left to go get something.

Peter stared at him, smiling, and said, “Are you ready Four?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be I guess,” Four said getting nervous. Four still couldn’t believe he was doing this.

“Don’t worry,” Peter’s smile widened. “Eric’ll treat you right.”

“Good to know,” Four said, blushing a little.

Eric returned with a bottle of lube in his hand and a smile on his face.

“Ready Four?” Eric smiled, popping the lube bottle open.

“Yeah,” Four said. “I’m ready.”

“Let’s get started then,” Eric said smile widening.

Eric squeezed some lube onto his finger and some onto Four’s finger to prep Peter.

Eric pushed his finger in slower than Four pushed his finger in Peter. Both men sighing in pleasure.

They both moved their fingers in and out with speed gaining and the moaning continued, getting louder.

Both Four and Eric pushed in a second digit and used more speed. Peter started doing breathy moans while Four kept gasping as a new wave of pleasure overcame him.

Eric hit something in Four that sent an entirely new bundle of nerves bursting and he arched his back hoping to get that feeling again. Four eventually found Peter’s prostate too and started rubbing it with his finger receiving moan after moan from Peter.

Eric added a third finger stretching Four out even more and Four could feel a warm burning sensation but he liked it.

Four pushed his ring finger in Peter and Peter kept moaning for it. Wanting more.

“Okay that’s enough,” Eric said removing his fingers. “Let’s get this party started.

Both Four and Peter stood up and Peter bent over Eric’s bed waiting for Four to push in.

Four lined his dick up with Peter’s hole while Eric lined his up with Four’s entrance and Eric pushed in with a good ram sending Four into Peter. All men moaning simultaneously.

Both Eric and Four started to move their hips a bit and all were still moaning in pleasure. 

Eric started gaining speed and sent Four bouncing forward into Peter and back onto Eric’s dick.

“Oh God harder,” Peter cried out.

So Eric started ramming and pounding into Four where Four was bouncing in and out of Peter with much more speed than before.

Eric fucked hard and fast wanting to pleasure both men and wanting to pleasure himself by going deeper into Four’s warm and tight virgin hole.

Four kept hitting Peter’s prostate and getting breathy moans from him and Eric started hitting Four’s prostate as well and Four could feel new waves of pleasure overtake him.

All men were close and when Peter came onto his hand Eric pulled out and him and Four both started jerking off wanting to cum onto Peter’s face.

Peter was open mouthed and ready waiting for the warm and salty cum from both men.

Four came with a sigh getting all of it in Peter’s mouth and Eric came with a grunt hitting Peter a little on the cheek.

Licking it up Peter, Four, and Eric all collapsed on Eric’s bed and drifted off into sleep with their legs tangled and bodies close to each other's.


End file.
